kurenaioujifandomcom-20200214-history
Koumeda Hana
Hana is a main protagonist in Kurenai Ouji. She is a human who lives in a large but old pension house with her grandmother, and now Sakura Koujiro. It is revealed that she is the reincarnation of the supreme angel, Kurenai 'Personality' Hana is a young human girl with a bright personality, although she has had a hard life, she still smiles. She first appears after she and the neighborhood kids’ accidently knocks Sakura Koujirou unconscious with a baseball, and soon after he starts living with and her and her grandmother. She is a very cheerful, optimistic, and helpful girl. She often takes in "strays" such as cats, and other animals. She is very good at household chores but it's not quite the same with her grades. She is shown to have a good intuition. When Koujiro just moved in, she is shown to want to be good friends with him. She also thought that they were of "different worlds", but she was talking about him being a rich "young master". From an early age she has lived with her Grandmother although having a difficult life she stays happy and positive “Crying all the time would only make my eyes red and puffy” She is very open to those around her accepting them as family easily, she is also very observant, putting Sakura's secret at risk. 'Appearance' Hana is a human girl with pale skin and short dark brown hair and eyes. She is most often seen in her school uniform or casuel clothes. She cuts her bangs often but is said to always cut them the wrong way. Not much is said about her reincarnation as the angel, Kurenai but in some occasions her wings are usually visible only to be seen by Jiro and somehow a one-time for Issa. 'Relationships' Grandmother- Hana's grandmother has raised her from an early age, Hana often helps her Grandmother out at the family store Neighborhood Kids- Hana spends time with the neighborhood kids, she most likely thinks of them as her brothers and sisters. Once a month they eat dinner with her while her Grandmother is in hospital. They are protective of Hana, and often note that Sakura Koujirou acts like her boyfreind. Sakura Koujirou- Hana most likely sees Koujirou as a close friend, although at home they must refer to him as family. But she gets used to it and calls him Jiro in school as well. Although the neighborhood children sometimes tease her about having a boyfreind, she does not get flustered. When this one time she had to take care of him when he caught her cold, she thought what he said before and thought about him as she worries his condition. Most likely she started to have feelings for him. ''Koumeda Sakura- ''Hana's mother. Not much is known about their relationship except that she doesn't remember anything involving her daughter. After Sakura was involved in an accident, she became a blank page only towards her daughter, Koumeda Hana. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans